Super Friends (With Benefits) Pt 1
by Allen108
Summary: What happends when the superheroes of DC have too much time on their hands and are left to their own devices? Super-fucking of course.
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: 18+ Only_

 _The characters depicted in this story are property of DC Comics, though all events are original creations. This story depicts mature content and viewer discretion is advised._

 _Pairings in this chapter include:_

 _Clark Kent(Superman) & Diana Prince(Wonder Woman)_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1:

Clark slowly shut the door to his apartment with a soft click. It was all too easy to come home from a long day and absentmindedly shut the door with a little too much force. He'd already gone through too many and didn't need anymore complaints from the neighbors. He sighed wearily and swept that damned curl from his forehead. Clark retreated to his bedroom and began to eagerly disrobe. He couldn't help cast a glance to the full length mirror on the wall. Muscles rippled under flawless smooth skin. He found his hand slowly drifting down across his broad chest, chiseled abs, and to the shape bulging through his white briefs.

"No," he told himself reluctantly, "Later." He swept open the drapes and instantly gasped as his body was bathed in light. He felt energy course through every vein, tighten every muscle, fill every pore, and dance across his skin like a million microscopic needles. Electrifying. The Metropolis city scape spanned before him; a legion of towering skyscrapers, soft afternoon light glinting off every window. Then he caught a glimpse of him, that godly figure reflected in the window. The light emphasized every feature, molding each contour, every vein like some inspired sculptor shaping his masterpiece from gleaming marble. As the shadows seemed to dart across his iron physique, drawing his gaze downward, Clark's steely blue eyes locked on the shapely length arcing down his leg, perfectly framed in shadow like a beautiful portrait.

"Not now, dammit!" he growled. He quickly turned from the window and marched into the den. However, as he passed through the hallway, something made him pause. There was no sound, or smell, only a...presence. The Superman within him burst forth and Clark took flight, rounding the corner and rocketing into the den. His eyes glowed molten red, ready to unleash a torrent of deadly energy, but they faded as he saw a figure sitting on the sofa.

"D-Diana? What are you..." he stammered, caught off guard by the uninvited Wonder Woman before him.

"Oh, you know. Just decided to drop by. I wasn't needed at the office and wanted to see if you'd like to relax, have a little fun," Diana's eyes drifted across his muscled physique and settled at the noticeable bulge in his briefs,"Haha...Although, it seems your doing just fine on your own." Clark suddenly remembered his state of undress and blushed.

"I...I'm so sorry, um...let me just go change-"

"No, no!" Diana interrupted,"Please, there's no need to dress for my sake. You are not the first man I have seen exposed and certainly not the last. Though, I must say Kryptonians are far more...impressive." Clark blushed further and gently touched down to the floor. Diana continued before he could respond,"I also wanted to say I was sorry to hear about Lois. You two seemed so close." It had been nearly four weeks since Lois had broken up with him, though his heart still ached. She gave no reason, no real explanation anyway. It just "wasn't working out".

"Yeah. Yeah, it was really sudden. Our, um...our anniversary was next week," he said, eyes downcast.

"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry," she comforted. Diana got to her feet and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his nearly naked frame. Clark started as he felt her breasts press against him, her soft breath on his skin. Her skin was tanned and without blemish. Her hair long, black, and smooth as silk. Her body was lean and powerful, as perfect as a goddess. His cock twitched at the thought of caressing her long elegant legs, rubbing her flat, toned stomach, fondling her round, heavy breasts. "Clark, Clark!" He snapped back to reality at the persistent calling of his name.

"Yes?" he asked confusedly,"What is it?"

"I was asking if you were okay? You zoned out for a moment."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," he insisted,"Its just been hard these last few weeks without any...companionship." Clark met Diana's gaze and it seemed he saw a pang of desire flicker across her storm grey eyes. Her fingers curled around one of his monstrous biceps, her soft, her pink lips puckering slightly.

"Well Clark, we've known each other for years now. I'd almost call you a brother," Chills shot down his spine as she ran her nails along his massive chest,"Though I'm sure you know what it is like on Thermyscira. Male children are taken and raised as servants. All family connections are forgotten. We use them as mates, breeding stock," Diana leaned closer, her lips parting slightly as she inclined her head. Her hand slid down his stomach, fingers caressing each and every muscle,"The Amazons recognize the needs of the body. We do not deny the desires of the flesh, lest we grow weak. Would you keep yourself from food or drink for lack of company? No, Clark. You must fulfill your body's hunger. Let me help you meet the needs of the flesh," She gripped his hardening cock through the fabric of his briefs as their lips met. Her tongue probed the inside of his mouth, hungrily searching for a partner. Their tongues danced, rolling and twisting until finally parting with a wet slurp. A strand of saliva bridged the gap between their lips,"We wouldn't want you to suffer."

 _Hey, guys! If you can't tell, this is my first lemon. I know not much happened in this chapter, but trust me there's more to come! Please give your thoughts and advice on this chapter and upcoming installments, positive or negative. Comment any future pairings you'd like to see. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Diana smiled as she saw how lustfully Clark stared at her, the carnal desire burning in his eyes. She kneaded his thick cock as it grew stiffer. She was no stranger to a big cock, Amazonian men typically being rather well endowed. However none of them compared to the colossal specimen in her grasp. His briefs were stretched to the breaking point by his massive member and she could already feel the precum soaking through the fabric. Diana locked lips with him once more, enraptured by Clark's soft, warm mouth. She ran one hand through his thick black curls and the other across his rock-hard abs. He tensed at her touch, every muscle tightening.

"Come on big boy," she half moaned, taking him by the waist. She spun him around and pushed him down onto the couch. Clark's eyes crept over her body hungrily. She could barely contain herself, this perfect embodiment of masculinity sprawled out before her, ready for her pleasure. She dropped down and dragged her hands down his long muscled torso, letting them come to rest around the tower forming at Clark's groin. It was almost comical as she had to look around the immense figure to meet his shining eyes. "A little excited are we?" she whispered seductively.

"Diana, we can't do this. Its not approOOOHHH-" he groaned as she kissed along the bulge's length. Diana slipping her fingertips under his waistband and slowly pulled down until she saw the base of his shaft. It was nearly as thick as her arm! She threw subtlety to the wind and ripped the briefs down the middle. She gasped as Clark's monstrous member sprang forth. The godly cock gently bobbed in front of her, its swollen pink head mere inches from her lips. Thick veins ran down its entire length and it curved slightly upward, jutting skyward like some glorious tower.

"By the gods! Clark, how big are you?" she asked in astonishment.

"Uh, well...11 1/2 inches I think," he said grinning sheepishly. Diana ran her finger down the length of the shaft, from the tip of the head to his baseball-sized sac dangling off the edge of the sofa.

"And you've been hiding this all these years? How does it even fit in your suit?" Her mouth hung open in awe and her eyes stretched wide, desperate to soak in every inch of this gift from Olympus. She tenderly wrapped her fingers around its girth, but nearly laughed at seeing she couldn't reach all the way around. Diana slid her hand up his shaft and scooped a drop of precum onto her fingertip. She popped it into her mouth and sighed with pleasure."Oh, Aphrodite help me..." She moaned as a sudden wave of desire washed over her. All she could see was his glorious cock, pleasing it her only desire. She cupped his heavy balls in both hands and slowly licked the tip of his cock, smiling at the salty taste of precum on her tongue. Her hands squeezed unconsciously around his soft testicles and Clark gasped. She bowed her head and pressed her tongue to the base of his shaft, dragging it up the entire length, agonizingly slow. The Kryptonian shuddered, his breath coming in heavy pants.

"Oh Diana!" he whined," You...you can't-"

"What's wrong Superman? Can't handle a little teasing?" she purred softly,"Fine then, lets get down to business." She placed both hands at the base of his titanic member and gently bent it towards her. Diana placed her puckered lips on its tip, suckling at the oozing cum.

Her big eyes drifted upwards and met Clark's steely blues. He watched, entranced as she sucked and licked circles around his head. Then, she pushed her head downward, enveloping the head and wrapping her lips around its base. It filled her entire mouth! Clark inhaled quickly as she began to suck, swirling her tongue around the pulsing crown. Diana could have stayed there forever, bobbing up and down on his engorged head, but knew she'd just breached the tip of the iceberg. She pressed harder, slowly sliding down the thick, veiny shaft. But she stopped as she felt it hit the back of her throat. Heat began to rise in her face and she almost gagged, but fought it back. She could hold it no longer and pulled off with a heavy gasp of air. Her cheeks were flushed, tears rimming her eyes, and heavy strands of saliva and cum strung down to Clark's unyielding cock. She'd barely barely gotten half of it down.

"Diana, are you okay?" Clark asked concerned,"I know its kinda big. Its okay if you-"

"No!" she declared, almost shouting,"I'm sorry Clark, but now, its not about you. I am an Amazon. We bow to no one! I will conquer this cock." Diana delved back down, swallowing the head and slipping over the warm, lubricated shaft. She quickly hit the wall and her throat tightened around his member. But she was ready this time. She felt the warrior inside her rise and take arms. She battled back another wretch and forged on. She puffed out her cheeks and tried to ease the tautness in her throat. It gave one last push of resistance, then finally relented. The cock slid freely and Diana eased the rest of it back. It filled her throat completely and she moaned when she felt her lips kiss the smooth, shaved skin at the base of his shaft. She stayed there a moment, basking in her victory. Somewhere in the distance she heard Clark groan in pleasure, but all she could feel was her own rush of lust and ecstasy. Diana drew back her head and rested her lips on the tip of his member. Clark grinned from ear to ear and gingerly placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Fuck! How the hell did you even-"

She plunged back down onto his cock, now taking its length with ease. Her head bobbed up and down, up and down, up and down. Everything else washed away. Only the heat of the cock and Clark's tender touch.

"Oh, fuck! Diana...Diana, I-"Clark moaned,"Diana, I...I'm cumming! DianaaAAHHH!" The titanic foot-long cock pulsed in her mouth and the Man of Steel shuddered. A jet of cum rocketed from his dick and hit the back of her throat. A second shot of cum filled her mouth as she attempted to draw back her head, but Clark's tender touch turned into a vice. His huge hands shoved her head down, planting her face against his pelvis. He moaned as each pulse pumped more cum. The warm flood coated her throat, which soon began to fill. It swelled in her mouth and her cheeks bulged obscenely. Cum seeped from her soft puckered lips. Diana began to swallow the soup of semen filling her esophagus in big gulps, but it was too much. She coughed and a puddle of cum spilled out around his cock. She lapped up what remained in her mouth and swallowed the last dregs.

Clark released his grip and Diana slid her head off his cock with a soft pop. His deflated dick, covered in a frothy mixture of saliva and cum, fell back onto his chiseled stomach with a wet slap. Even flaccid, it still had to be 8 inches.

"Holy shit!" Clark exclaimed with a weary grin,"That was...amazing. "Diana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I don't know what came over me."

"That's sweet, Clark. But you have no need to apologize," she insisted with a sly grin. Diana licked the cum lathered on her cheeks and sighed. The thick, warm seed settled in the pit of her stomach spread tendrils of pleasure through her body. But she was still not sated. Her pussy tingled with anticipation and its juices had already soaked through her panties. Diana could not pull her eyes away from Clark's massive member. Her head buzzed with all the horrendously debaucherous she could do to it. A pained whine escaped her lips, her fingers slowly drifting down her thigh towards he her steaming mound. No matter how hard she fought it, Diana couldn't resist as some unseen force pulled her hand between her legs. She let out a wanton moan as her fingers brushed her dripping slit. Clark chuckled, watching her squirm and rub her her swollen pussy."Oh gods, Clark! I can't help myself..."

"I suppose I should have told you beforehand, but I learned many things about Kryptonian biology from the database at the Fortress. Such as our semen being a powerful aphrodisiac," Clark nodded towards her crotch. Diana, amidst her sex-crazed state of mind, glanced down and noticed his cock. It twitched and was beginning to stiffen. She watched in awe as it began to slowly erect itself, growing and thickening,"And after multiple ice ages and near-extinction events, Kryptonians developed a talent for breeding and one of the strongest libidos in the galaxy." Clark's immense cock stood at full attention, as long and thick as when they started. Diana was filled with lust and saw a look pure carnal desire dance across his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, big boy?" she teased,"Ready for round two?"

 _Hey guys! So we finally got down and dirty. Please give your thoughts on this chapter and advice for future installments. I'll be glad to hear it. Also comment on other pairings you'd like to see. See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Diana stood up and began to sensually rub her breasts through her cum-stained t-shirt. She moaned softly.

"Ohhh, fuck..."Clark met her storm grey eyes. His cock twitched at the pure lust burning beneath. She gave a mischievous smile and reached up behind her. With one deft movement she unhooked her bra and drew it from under her shirt. She dangled it in front of his face teasingly. Clark's stomach tightened and his cock tensed at the sight of her hardened nipples pressing through the thin fabric. Diana dropped the bra to the floor and slipped her fingers beneath the hem of her shirt, beginning to slowly inch it up her torso. Clark's hungrily absorbed every inch of he smooth, tanned skin, the slight trace of abs on her toned belly, the luscious curves of her perfect hourglass figure. He drew in a quick breath as she stopped, the shirt's edge cupping the swell of her prominent breasts. Diana bit her lip lustfully and pulled. Her round, heavy tits bounced free, and suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered. She pulled the shirt over head, letting it fall to the floor, and let Clark bask in the glory of her boobs.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed. They were perfect. Two exquisite melon-sized globes, sagging ever so slightly under there impressive weight.

"Like what you see, big boy?" She taunted. Her left hand fondled one cushiony mound while her other slipped down her pants and began to finger her dripping pussy. He reached up unconsciously and and took the unattended tit into his grasp. His hands fit around it perfectly, his fingers sinking into the silk soft flesh. He gently caressed and squeezed, mesmerized at its their perfection. Diana let out a breathy moan as his thumb teased her nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. The two pencil eraser-sized knobs jutted out towards him, resting right at eye level. Clark quickly wrested control of the other breast and began to plant soft kisses on each. He kneaded her tender bosom and flicked his tongue across one swollen nipple, swirling it around the areola. He slipped it into his mouth and began to suckle like a hungry babe. He pressed his face into the tit, letting it envelope him in warm softness. He heard nothing outside the chorus of Diana's gasps and moans. Clark let his right hand fall and slip down the front of her pants. He eased two fingers into her entrance and felt the juices wash over his hand. She began to stimulate her clit while he probed deeper into her folds. He began to quicken, pumping his fingers in and out of her. Diana's hand clamped onto his shoulder and raked her nails across his skin. He added a third finger and she shuddered. Diana came with a loud moan and juices sprayed over his hand, arm, legs, and cock. Clark's dick ached and felt it was near to bursting. He popped her nipple out of his mouth and looked into her eyes. She was breathing heavily, but smiled and nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" she teased,"My Man of Steel hasn't gone soft, has he?" Diana wrapped her fingers around his pulsing, rock-hard cock. She pumped her hand up and down his member, coating it in her own juices, while Clark unbuttoned her skin-tight jeans. He worked them off her round, firm ass and down her muscular thighs. He clapped his hands down on her cheeks and squeezed, massaging the buttery soft butt.

"Oh yeah!" Clark groaned as Diana stepped out of her jeans and kicked them away. He cupped her ass and lifted her up like a baby kitten. She squealed with excitement as he spun around and plopped her on the sofa. She splayed her legs, giving Clark a beautiful view of her shaved pussy. With two fingers she spread open her wet hole.

"Ooooohhh, my gods!" Diana moaned as Clark slowly lowered his titanic, veiny cock. He slapped it against the tender flesh above her entrance and stroked it against her dripping slit. She groaned with frustration.

"What's wrong, Diana?" he teased,"Getting some cold feet?" He poised his length at her entrance, barely poking in the tip.

"Oh, by the gods! Fuck no!" she screamed,"Stop your taunting and fuck me!" Clark braced against the couch and slipped into her. She cried out as he stretched her channel. Her sweet tightness clamped against his cock as he pushed in each inch.

"Damn," Clark grunted,"How are you so-ugh, tight? I thought you said sex was no big deal on Themyscira?"

"Perks of being a demigoddess?" she said with a grin. Her face was a mixture of ecstasy and elation. She sighed with pleasure as Clark stopped, his cock buried to the hilt.

"No shit," he said in astonishment. He'd never been able to use his full length. Lois only ever able to take 8 inches on a good day. He began to cautiously thrust into her, going slow so as to avoid any painful mishaps.

"Fuck this, Clark. Harder!" she insisted,"You're not going to break an Amazon! Harder!" Clark began to pick up the pace. He pounded his cock into her, driving his footlong shaft in with enough force to shatter a normal human's hips. She grabbed her knees and spread her legs further, bouncing against his hips with each thrust. Clark watched her face as she chewed her puffy, pink lip and moaned. His eyes drifted down to her gyrating rack, her huge boobs bouncing up and down, up and down, slapping together as he drove his length into her.

"Oh, oooh! Holy shit!" he growled as he took a hold of one breast, kneading the cushiony globe with the rhythm of their fucking.

"OOOooohhh, fuck! Fu-fu-fu-fuck me! Fu-fu-flip me over!"she howled. Clark happily obliged and pulled out, his steel-hard cock pulsing in the cold air. Diana rolled over and got on all fours, gripping the back of the couch. She arched her back, raising her beautiful ass skyward as juices dripped from her entrance onto the cushions. He grapped her hips and mounted her. He plunged his length into her fuckhole and began to ravage her. His mind clouded over, filled with hunger and lust as they fucked like wild beasts. He was lost in the steady rhythm, entranced in the chorus of debaucherous moans and clapping flesh. He thought he might have heard the sound of snapping wood as the back of the couch broke, but it didn't matter. The only things in the entire world were him and Diana. Clark felt the walls of her pussy tighten around his cock. He too could feel a tingling in his groin and the heat rising in his face.

"Ooooohhh! Oh, gods! Cl-Clark!," she moaned, bouncing back and forth against his godly shaft,"Clark, I-I'm gonna cum! AAAaaahhh!" She screamed and her entire body shuddered as she climaxed, lurching with each wave of pleasure. A flood of juices sprayed forth, soaking his cock, hips, and legs. She eventually stilled and collapsed against the couch with a whimper, her quiet moans and gasps for breath the only signs of life. But Clark didn't miss a beat. He bent her limp body over and pounded harder. A long droning moan wail sent him over the edge and only seconds later he burst, firing load after load of cum into her dripping pussy. After he'd spent his seed and his member gone soft, he too collapsed. His body draped over hers, sword still in sheath, a soupy concoction of juice and cum pooling on the cushions.

"Holy fuck," Clark gasped,"Th-that was...amazing"

"Who would have thought the big blue boy scout could be so..."

"What?" he asked,"Sexy, lustful, debaucherous, sensual, lewd, seductive, lecherous?"

"I was going to say fuckable," she laughed weakly,"But those sound more sophisticated."

"Ready for round three?" he half-jested.

"Fuck no"

Clark smirked as she rounded the corner. She wore an oversized dress shirt and a baggy pair of gym shorts. Her own cum-stained clothes were clutched under her arm.

"Don't you just look so cute. Done raiding my closet?"

"Its not my fault, you jizz factory. I wasn't aware I should have brought a bathing suit," she teased,"Oh, and Clark. I'm disappointed. Not a single piece of clothing with an 'S' on it"

"Pssh, my head's already big enough," he laughed.

"No kidding," she said with a wry smile, casting a glance toward his groin. He wore only briefs, and his giant already rousing from its slumber,"Heh,heh, don't even think about it big boy." Clark looked into her stark, grey eyes and gave her a soft smile.

"Well, I must be off. Best I'm home before Metropolis begins to wake. I don't want to be walking through morning rush hour in this outfit."

"Be careful," he reminded instinctively,"Some thug might get an idea or two" Clark knew it was stupid the second it crossed his lips. Diana laughed.

"I hope they do. They'll quickly learn to regret it." She began to walk for the door, but Clark spoke up.

"Despite all of tonight's, um...exciting events, one thing has been bugging me this entire time. How did you get into my apartment?" She produced a key from her pocket and smirked.

"Under the doormat? How original." She went to toss it to him, but Clark held up a hand.

"No," he insisted. A playful grin spread across his face,"Your welcome back anytime."

 _And here concludes the first story in the "Super Friends" storyline. Please let me know how you like it and whether you would like me to continue. Any advice or thoughts, positive or negative, is welcome. See you in the next installment!_


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Been pretty busy finishing up school, but now I have all the time in the world to bring average to below average stories to all you wonderful people. I am already working on the next installment in the Super Friends (With Benefits) saga and am thinking about switching things up, but I want to know your opinions first. I'm really feeling switching to a 1st person perspective as opposed to 3rd person. Please comment and tell me which you'd prefer or if it makes any difference at all. Also make suggestions for future pairings and anything to improve my stories. Thanks and see you next time!


End file.
